metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is the eighth boss Samus faces aboard the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid Fusion. Biography Nightmare is "a bio-mechanical organism designed for military applications" and "possesses uncommon power and can manipulate gravity".Adam: Apparently, it was a bio-mechanical organism designed for military applications... It possesses uncommon power and can manipulate gravity. Once Samus is leaving Sector 5 for the first time, she sees him behind a large glass flying around. Later on, Adam detects an explosion in Sector 5 and tells Samus to investigate. Samus goes to the sector and eventually finds Nightmare, a ghastly bio-droid.It is interesting to note that the Nightmare appears damaged. This is probably due to its rampage around the sector, but it adds to the Nightmare-ish appearance, making him look decomposed and rotting. The battle This battle has 3 phases, not including its Core-X form. Phase 1 During this phase, Nightmare will stay in front of you, and shoot bursts of lasers at regular intervals. These bursts are sometimes hard to jump over, since he shoots them in a spread. You will notice he will try to follow your movements, moving up when you jump, and coming back down when you do. His weak point is his Gravity Manipulator - the glowing purple protrusion from his central body. Normally, his arms will be blocking it, so you have to lure him up by jumping high, then coming down and getting a shot or two at it using a charged Plasma Beam shot or an Ice Missile, then running back. Soon, you will have caused enough damage to make him use his Gravity Manipulator. Phase 2 Now, his Gravity Manipulator will start running, and the room will start to warp and look like its underwater. His mask's eye holes will start to drip slime at this time. You will now jump as if you were underwater, so dodging will be more difficult. Fortunately for you, he will only use his bottom two lasers. The weak point is still the Gravity Manipulator. You might notice that Ice Missiles are now useless, falling to the ground when shot, so you should use your Plasma Beam instead. The general method is still the same to damage him, but now you use Charged Plasma Beam shots. After some more damage, you will destroy his Gravity Manipulator, returning gravity to normal, and his face mask will be blown off, revealing his true face. Phase 3 He will now start moving slowly towards you. You should either bombard him with your Ice Missiles or charge up the Plasma Beam (if you can hit him from the ladder, use the Ice Missiles). After he hits the wall, he will now roam around the arena, trying to ram you (he moves similar to the way Core-Xs chase you).This can be avoided by charging your beam to max level, which allows you to jump through his arms. This is where it gets tricky and a lot of people die here because they don't know how to deal with him. You must Space Jump around the room around him, and try to lure him back to his original position, so he will slowly move towards you again. You must be approximately level with him, or he will keep on trying to ram you. Note: the place where he stops to slowly drift and fire lasers can vary significantly. Repeat the process until his face turns from green, to orange, to red, and finally he will revert to his Core-X form. Deal with as necessary (missiles). One interesting note: Samus has the ability to release a charge beam while in the middle of a space jump, and continue to somersault even after the shot has been fired. (There is no interruption in the jump at all with this method.) You could use this trick to get an extra shot in when the Nightmare is moving erratically around the room: when you're in mid space jump, (at any point- it doesn't matter) you can charge your beam, and fire it by pressing the R-button. It isn't easy to actually hit the Nightmare while it is moving around like this, but the extra shots will add up if you can improve your timing. It is possible to defeat this phase before he reaches the ladder the first time if you shoot missile after missile. When he is defeated, you will gain the Gravity Suit. Trivia *There is an enemy in the Nintendo DS game, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time called a "Snoozorb." It shares similarities in body plan, face, and name (pertaining to sleeping). Snoozorbs attack by either shooting a laser beam or changing into a ball shape and rolling into the Bros. Gallery Image:Nightmare1.png|Nightmare manipulating gravity. Image:Nightmare2.png|Nightmare's Grotesque face under its plate. Image:Nightmare3.png|Nightmare's face begins to deteriorate after extensive damage. Image:Fusion Gravity Suit.png|Samus, having recovered the Gravity Suit. Image:Metroid F-Nightmare.gif|Nightmare, damaged. References Category:BSL Category:Sector 5 Category:X Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation